


Together

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [46]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bombing, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the bomb goes off, Sherlock assumes the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_ship_an_armada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_ship_an_armada/gifts).



> I’m grabbing tropes from the [LWS Trope Bingo cards](http://letswritesherlock.tumblr.com/post/92844722125/challenge-15-trope-bingo-how-does-one-play) and writing ficlets for my Armada. ♥

Lestrade’s grip is like a vise, his arms wound tight around Sherlock, so tight that Sherlock’s struggling nearly lifts Lestrade up off his feet, shoes slipping against the slick pavement.

“JOHN!”

Sherlock’s bellow is drowned out by the thundering blast of the bomb. The building before them shudders and bursts, and Lestrade twists around, throwing both of them to the ground.

Debris spreads outward in a cloud, unencumbered by the rain, and bits of concrete, glass, and something else Sherlock can’t bear to contemplate scatter across their backs. Lestrade is coughing, loosening his grip, and Sherlock scrabbles up to standing, running.

John.

He had been right behind Sherlock—at least he’d thought so—but in the confusion of the evacuation, he’d lost him somehow _stupid stupid stupid_ and now there is half a building, fire, people screaming.

Sherlock scans the scene, but the fear comes for him, reaches with icy fingers, and his mind spins frantically, uselessly, back to one repeated thought—

_John John John_

It goes on long enough that the fear curls around his heart. His eyes burn with tears as he searches. His throat tightens as he says John’s name for the hundredth time, the thousandth time, but _no no no_ not the last time, not that, not that.

His hands slide into his hair, pulling at curls wet from the rain, and he collapses into a crouch. Eyes squeezing shut against the tears, a deep, guttural cry escapes him, chest crushed, heart crushed.

“Sherlock.”

The voice is soft, and Sherlock doesn’t trust himself, but then there is a firm hand on his shoulder.

“ _Sherlock_.”

 _John_.

Sherlock looks up into the grimy, wet face of John Watson, who is alive, who is knitting his brow with concern, who is suddenly _not suddenly at all_ the most important person on the earth. He can’t speak. He can’t stop the tears, but his heart expands a thousand-fold and he can stand. He can clutch John’s shoulders. He can slide a hand around the back of John’s neck and pull him close and drop fast kisses along his forehead, his cheeks.

“Hey, I’m okay. I’m okay.” John’s voice, reassuring and gentle, and Sherlock kisses his lips.

“You okay?” John asks, but Sherlock can’t speak, can only use his mouth to touch, to verify, to kiss.

John’s hands are sliding inside his coat, are sliding over him, and Sherlock’s kisses lengthen. His lips pull at John’s, John’s lips part under his, and Sherlock’s arms tighten around John as the kiss becomes an urgent, panting mess, slipping tongues and dripping rain. John’s hands give up their search for injuries and settle at the curve of Sherlock’s back, keeping him close.

John tries to speak. “Sher—”

Kiss.

“Sherlock.”

Kiss.

“People are hurt,” John manages as Sherlock’s kisses move to his cheek, his jaw. “I need to help.”

Sherlock lets out a fierce groan and tightens his hold, pulling John closer.

“ _We_ need to help.”

John kisses him, and somehow that clears away the grit from the lens, and Sherlock pulls back a bit. Nods.

Fingers reach for him _small warm steady_ and intertwine with his own.

John looks up at him. “Together.”

Sherlock finds his voice. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
